


New Year, New Morning

by alafaye



Series: 2016 dracoharry100 Christmas challenge [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: They can't stay up too late anymore, but the morning after more than makes up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30. This is for the prompt 'ice skating' at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com) and the prompt of [fireworks](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/maxresdefault_zps7zu0smjt.jpg.html) at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com).

Draco woke up slowly, enjoying the sunlight on his face and fingers trailing up and down his arm. Another hand played with his hair, softly. He breathed deeply and rolled over into Harry's arms.

"Happy New Year," Harry whispered.

Draco hummed. They'd gone to bed early, no longer able to stay up until midnight. But that was okay, Draco realized. They didn't need to stay up to have a good time and besides, this way, they didn't wake up to hang overs and could enjoy a nice Sunday in. He was sure that their kids wouldn't be enjoying quite a nice morning -- hang overs and their kids needing breakfast.

"Happy New Year," Draco said.

Harry kissed his head and slipped down under the covers so they were face to face. They traded some sleepy kisses, warm and content. 

"I was thinking," Harry said. "Later tonight, the council is going to freeze the pond for ice skating. Fire works after. Vendors selling food and crafts."

Draco considered it. It sounded nice. He smiled. "How about we see how the rest of the day goes. I, for one, want to see how long we can stay in bed this morning."

Harry smiled back. "Sounds good to me. Brunch later by the fireplace?"

"Eggs and coffee? I like this plan."

"So let's start with some more kisses, eh? Come here."

Draco hummed, happy.


End file.
